


The Tale

by Pandoraylam



Series: Dangerous Thing [1]
Category: Guardian BL Novel, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Mythology References, Other, an old tale under the starred sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoraylam/pseuds/Pandoraylam
Summary: Listen carefully, little one.Is a dangerous thing, the love of a monster.





	The Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerjaveika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerjaveika/gifts), [shaenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenanigans/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/BAJlmqR)

 

 

Listen carefully, little one.

 

Is a dangerous thing, the love of a monster.

 

Do you know what a monster is?

Monsters are born from the Pits of Sins. When a spirit is full of resent, they eventually end in the Badlands of Despair, wandering mindlessly, looking for others like them. Because misery is attracted to misery, like a bee to a flower.

Soon, in the company of resentful spirits, they become deformed versions of themselves, inflicting pain on others in order to feed on it, and being feed on in return.

Over, and over, and over again.

With time, the cluster of spirits grow, attracting more like them and creating an endless circle of despair, cruelty and madness until the black energy is almost solid. A humongous ball of darkness and streaks of blue light, thousands of souls screaming at the same time. And then, when the ground shakes and the air trembles and time seems to crack, it implodes. And from the hollow created, a creature emerges.

That, little one, is how monsters are born.

 

But ah, I can see the question in your eyes. _“If monsters are born from thousands of spirits, do they have a soul like humans do?”_ , you may ask.

 

They do not.

When a spirit enter a Circle of Despair, their soul is consumed. By others, by themselves, by despair itself.

So no. A monster have no soul, only sins. They are the only creatures who are born with them, rather than encounter and carry them.

 

 _“But, how can they love, then, if they have no soul nor divine essence?”_ , you would ask. 

Well, this is the part everyone tend to forget. Humans possess something stronger than souls. Yes, that is correct. Something even the Circle of Despair cannot destroy.

 

A heart.

 

A heart is not good nor evil. It just is.

But its strength can move mountains.

And divert rivers.

And challenge time itself.

 

So a monster have no soul, but they do have a heart.

However, due the nature of how they are born, a monster's heart is heavily guarded, sunk so deep into the dark energy of their core that even most of them are not aware of its existence.

Monsters breathe and bleed deep emotions. Dark emotions, certainly, but deep nonetheless.

They are vicious creatures, malevolent and cruel. Some say is their nature, but there's a difference between what you are made of and what your true self is.

A monster's heart is, after all, made of from thousands of human hearts too damaged to be healed, but craving and longing for respite with the full force of their desolation.

So when a monster finds the one that quietens the screams of despair that forged them, they know. And like a spell, the unsuspected receiver of their heart now holds unknowingly an invisible chain to them.

 

They will be fiercely protected.

They will be zealously guarded.

They will be cared for.

They will be venerated.

They will be cherished, as the most precious thing in the world.

They would kneel like a supplicant and worship them.  

And if they run...they would chase them, to the confines of the Earth.

 

They're selfish, they're vicious. They would claw, slash, torn, rip apart and destroy everything that interposes between them and the enchanter of their heart.

They wouldn't force their company if being unwanted, for they are aware of how their nature is seen by others and the fear they inspire. But they would lurk in the shadows, devouring anything and everything that comes close to harm their “one”.

They would become what you fear at night, only to have the darkness around you to embrace you and lullaby you into slumber.

They would kneel for no one, but they would do it for you.

If you reject them, they would feel every spirit that made them screaming at once, with a force superior to the Circle of Despair. It would destroy them. But at the same time the agony would feed them too, for they are made of pain itself. They would be alive and walking, stronger than ever, but longing for another kind of strength. They would loathe, for the first time in their existence, their own cursed nature. Because they knew, deep down, that there wasn't another possibility. Nobody can love a monster.

 

But the heart is a fickle thing.

You do not know what it will do.

And when even the most vicious of creatures can have a chance at love, everything is possible.

 

So listen carefully, little one.

The love of a monster is a dangerous thing.

 

So if a monster offers you their heart, hold it tightly and do not let it go.

...Or start running, even though it would be no escape for you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Nerjaveika (all of this is your fault), Shaeri (the best sounding room ever), Jae and the lovelies of the Line group.  
> This is my first time writing in English, so if you see any misspelling of weird phrase, please let me know :)  
> I tried to make it like an old tale, with some archaic language.  
> I'm really nervous about this, I hope you liked it. It's just...these two will be the death of me, making me write of all things.
> 
> This story and the following ones are in the same "Dangerous Thing" universe, a mix between the series and the novel.


End file.
